Addicted
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Dedicated to Stitch Phantom! Ahem, She likes HIM. HE likes someone else. SHE likes someone else. Who are all these people? Read & find out!


**A/N: **A oneshot dedicated to my friend, Stitch Phamtom! Thank you for letting me use Shadow. Anyway, I hope you like it Kat! And I hope you other people like it too. Please review. (If your a Kelly Clarkson fan like me, you'll probably read this.)

**Rated: **Um... PG-13 (to be safe).

**Setting:** Las Angeles, CA. Highschool.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hamtaro, Kether would enter the TV show & kill Maxwell & Sandy would get with him. But obviously that never happened. You know why? BECAUSE I DON'T OWN HAMTARO! Ahem. On with the story now.

**Addicted _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

_I would have been fine if I'd liked anyone but **him**. Everywhere I went I was reminded that I saw **him. **I'm the goody-goody, he's the bad-boy. Why do I like **him** anyway? It's not like he's ever expressed any interest in me. It drives me insane. No one notices. No not **him**. Not anyone. I scream in silence. No one can hear me. _

_Yeah. That's what me, Pashmina Mafura, is going through._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pashmina's POV**

Okay, Shadow Strider moved here just a few weeks ago. To put it simple, he's a bad boy, his arch rivals/enemies are Maxwell Noppo & Kether Harding. The three boys all like a girl. Sandy Sanchez. No one knew who she liked though. Maybe she didn't like any of them. It would serve them all right. Anyway, who am I? I'm Pashmina Mafura. Who do I like? Shadow Strider. DUH!

"Hey Pash!" I hear someone call out. I spin around & realize it's Sandy. She's running toward me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Maxwell, Shadow, & Kether all asked me out at the same time to the same place." Sandy said, "Who should I go with?"

"Kether or Maxwell." I answered fast. Maybe a little bit too fast.

Sandy looked at me strangley. "What's wrong with Shadow?" she asked.

"He... um... Kether's way hotter than him." I said, "And everyone thinks you & Maxwell belong together. I just don't think Shadow is who your best off with."

"Well thanks Pash." Sandy said, "I'll give it a couple days thought."

Dang. I was hoping she'd agree with me right off the bat. I continued walking & I walked right past Shadow, brushing past him sex-ily but casually. He turned slowly & looked at me.

For a moment our eyes met & he gave me a suggestive wink causing blush to fly to my face.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SHADOW STRIDER JUST LOOKED AT ME!**

And of course, nobody cares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV**

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down   
It's like I'm stuck _

Pashmina rushed to get on the elevator the next day. She finally got in & realized the other person in the elevator was Shadow.

"Hey, your Pashmina, right?" Shadow said, "Sandy's friend?"

"Yeah." Pashmina said.

"Who does she like?" Shadow asked.

"Kether, I think." Pashmina said, "You've heard how kinky he is, right?"

"Yeah." Shadow mumbled, looking heartbroken.

_It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
_Pashmina couldn't stand seeing Shadow look so miserable so she said, "But other girls like you."

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Well... I can't tell you her name but she has blonde hair & wears a lot of pink." Pashmina said, "She loves you."

Shadow looked at her, trying to figure out who the hell she could be talking about.

All of a sudden the elevator halted to a stop.

"S&&!" Shadow said, "The elevators stuck."

"Darn." Pashmina said, trying to sound the least bit unhappy at being stuck in an elevator with Shadow.

Shadow sat down so Pashmina sat next to him. "Most of the time this elevator is stuck for _hours_!" he complained.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" she asked, leaning over & giving him a clear view down her shirt.

_Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

"I have an idea..." Shadow said, backing her up againist the wall.

"What?" Pashmina breathed.

Shadow kissed her hard out, placing his hands on her butt.

Pashmina wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck & opened his mouth with her tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two hours later..._

Clothes were scattered across the elevator floor & Shadow & Pashmina were laying on the floor, under Shadow's leather jacket, panting.

Shadow climbed on top of Pashmina & began kissing her again.

"Do you even _like _me?" Pashmina asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Sometimes." Shadow said.

"Oh really?" Pashmina said, getting up & grabbing her clothes & throwing them on haphazardly as the elvator started moving.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

"For a moment there I thought you really might have liked me. But I guess the Shadow Strider is too good for that." she snapped.

"Do you even like me?" Shadow asked her.

"I'm addicted to you." Pashmina said, stepping out of the elevator, leaving Shadow alone.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now _

Shadow tried to figure out why Pashmina was so mad. Then it hit him. Pashmina liked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow walked into school the next day. Today was the day. The day Sandy gave her answer. He looked for her all over the place but finally found her behind the school. Not the way he wanted her though.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it   
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it   
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it   
Just a little bit more to get me through this _  
Sandy was kissing Kether like there was no tomorrow. His shirt was all the way unbuttoned & hers was completely off, her bra hanging loosley around her, unstrapped in the back, & her skirt pulled most of the way up.

Shadow just stood three for a moment before... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

The two stopped kissing & Kether yelled, "GOD STRIDER, DON'T YOU KNOCK?" wrapping his leather jacket around him & Sandy.

"There's no door." Shadow hissed.

"I'm sorry Shadow," Sandy said, "I just really like Kether..."

"Yeah," Kether said, "So why don't you just piss off Strider?"

Shadow saw Pashmina walking towards the front of the building then looked back at Sandy & Kether.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you _

"You know," Shadow said, "Congrats you two. I'm glad your together." then he took off running, leaving Kether confused & leaving Sandy to kiss him again, pushing him down to the ground. "WAIT PASHMINA!" he yelled.

Pashmina stopped & turned around, being greeted by Shadow kissing her.

Pashmina smiled & took Shadow's hand as the two walked inside, hand in hand.

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts   
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me   
It's like I'm not me  
_

**A/N: **Okay, there you have it! That was my attempt at PashminaxShadow. How did I do? I hope you liked it Kat!So anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW! And BTW, I hope you know what Pashmina & Shadow were doing in the elevator, otherwise your totally clueless! LOL, anyway again, review.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AMANDA


End file.
